Frying fats are conventionally produced by the appropriate thermal and mechanical treatment of a mixture of fats consisting of one, two, or three components. In the production of confectionary frying fats, the components must be used together in a properly coordinated fashion to insure that the frying fats exhibit the desired level of solids at the temperatures to which said frying fat is subjected during production of the confection. For example, the amount of solids at or around room temperature, i.e., 21.1.degree. C. (70.degree. F.) determines how satisfactorily any sugar-based glaze or coating will adhere to the surface of the confectionary food product. In frying fats other than those used for frying confections, it is generally necessary to have sufficient solids in the frying fat to achieve an acceptable finished fried food product. In addition, the amount of solids at a temperature significantly above mouth temperature, i.e , 40.6.degree. C. (105.degree. F.), determines the crystal set-up rate for confectionary frying fats, as well as other types of frying fats, which in-turn determines the degree of waxiness or mouthcoat perceived by the consumer upon ingestion of the fried food product.
Confectionary frying fats are comprised of an intermediate-melting, partially-hydrogenated semi-solid fat. commonly called "intermediate-melting fat" and an unhydrogenated or partially hydrogenated liquid oil or "base oil". In addition, depending upon the characteristics of the intermediate melting fat and/or the base oil, said confectionary frying fat may consist of a substantially- or wholly-hydrogenated solid fat, commonly called "hardstock". Generally, conventional confectionary frying fats contain from about 20% to about 60% solids (Solid Fat Content, hereinafter "SFC") at 21.1.degree. C. (70.degree. F.) and from about 2% to about 1O% solids (SFC) at 40.6.degree. C. (105.degree. F.). As a result, conventional frying fats generally contain from about 23% to about 48% saturated fatty acids (i.e., C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 saturated fatty acid ester groups, also referred to hereinafter as "saturates").
Recently, public consciousness has been raised regarding the dietary intake of saturated fats and the relationship of said dietary intake with serum cholesterol levels and with the HDL/LDL ratio therein, i.e., the ratio of high density lipoproteins (hereinafter HDL, i.e., "good" cholesterol) to low density lipoproteins (hereinafter LDL, i.e., "bad" cholesterol). See, for example, "Saturated Fats and Coronary Heart Disease," by Scott M. Grundy, M.D., Ph.D., in Current Concepts of Nutrition, Vol. 10, pp. 57-78 (1981) for an examination of the elevating effect of saturated fats on total serum cholesterol and on atherosclerosis. For a study demonstrating that mono- and polyunsaturates lower LDL cholesterol as compared to saturates, see "Comparison of Effects of Dietary Saturated, Monounsaturated, and Polyunsaturated Fatty Acids on Plasma Lipids and Lipoproteins in Man" by Fred H. Mattson and Scott M. Grundy, in Journal of Lipid Research, Vol. 26, pp. 194-202 (1985).
It has surprisingly been found that, by utilizing a specially hydrogenated intermediate-melting fat in combination with a base oil low in saturates, and a hardstock, if desired, in a confectionary or other type of frying fat, the amount of saturates necessary to achieve the desired level of solids in the frying fat formulation is reduced. This is accomplished predominantly by the reduction of the amount of saturates in the base oil and/or the intermediate-melting fat. The said reduction of saturates is made possible because of the presence of the said specially-hydrogenated intermediate-melting fat which more efficiently utilizes the saturated fatty acids and trans-isomers of unsaturated fatty acids in the fatty components of the frying fat formulation to form solids; accordingly, sufficient solids are formed more efficiently and with less saturates, thereby achieving the desired level of solids in the resulting frying fat. Accordingly, the low saturate frying fat of the present invention has from about 10% to about 20% saturates, as compared to conventional confectionary frying fats which have from about 23% to about 48% saturates.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a low-saturate confectionary frying fat suitable for use in the preparation of a broad range of confectionary applications, consisting of, but not limited to, doughnuts, cruellers, fritters, turnovers, danishs, and the like.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a low-saturate confectionary frying fat, which, despite its low level of saturated fatty acids, has the requisite amount of solids necessary to yield high-quality confections.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a low-saturate frying fat which is useful not only as a confectionary frying fat, but can also be used to fry other fried food products including, but not limited to, fried fish, shrimp, and chicken, fried vegetables, french fries, and the like, whether or not coated with batter or breading.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear by the disclosure herein.
All percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.